Bloody Butterfly
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (Male!HungaryXFem!Austria. HunAus, AusHun) Daniel Hedalvary is an assasin and he has been hired to kill Annelise Edlestein and has snuck into her ballroom.


Daniel Hedevary was the master assasin. He had picked up yet another mission from his boss. He sighed as he walked through the ballroom. He had been able to sneak into the ball of the princess Analise Edelstein he had heard rumors about how beautiful her piano playing was but how it didn't even compare to her own beauty. The costume he had chosen to wear tonight was a beautiful costume of The Phantom of the Opera and he had to admit it did make him look dashing. He smiled as he walked across the ballroom floor towards the princess. He finally reached her and grabbed hold of her hand "Excuse me miss would you like to dance?" He asked in a smooth voice. She turned around and faced him her violet eyes sparkleing. He sighed softly as he looked at her she was beautiful. Her long brown hair hung loosely in riglets curled slightly. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkled briliantly under the light of the crystal chandeliers and her glasses just barely shone. She smiled sweetly "Well with such a dashing taste in dress and apperently music how could I say no." She curtsied "I would be happy to dance with you. Might I know your name first sir." He smiled and bowed to her "My name is Daniel M'Lady." She smiled at him holding her hand out to him gracefully. He took it in his own gracefully pulling her to his chest as the music started. As they danced he stared into her violet eyes with a certain glint to his own emrald orbs. He was starting to think over what his master had said. Why was he even doin this in the first place? He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt her head on his chest and her sweet voice "Daniel...I am glad I got to dance with you. Will I get to see you again?" He smiled and looked down at her leaning down to whisper "Yes M'Lady...how about a little later on tonight..?" She shivered slightly "Of course my dear." He smiled as the song stopped. Daniel led her off of the dance floor "Let us go somewhere a little more...private M'Lady." she gave a devilous smile obviously not aware of what he was hinting at "Of course Daniel." She led him down a short hallway and to her bedroom where she closed the door behind them. Daniel pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She blushes slightly but kisses him back. He pushes her onto the bed getting on top of her he makes his move pinning her hands above her head taking out his knife out of his boot holding it to her throat. She looks up at him with a glare in her eyes "I knew this would happen...Go ahead...finish the job..." Daniel's hands were shaking as he looked back into her eye. He threw his knife away causing it to stick to the wall and kissed her again adding his tounge in this time. She kissed him back her hands finally realeased and wrapped around his neck. They finally broke apart and Anelise looked up at him "I-I don't understand...were you sent to kill me or not?" Daniel leans closer "I couldn't kill you my little butterfly." He kissed her again softly "You are so beautiful..." he trailed one hand down her side. Anelise looked up at him and smiled "So...you aren't going to kill me." He shook his head "No my love. Im not going to kill you." She smiled at him kissing him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

~Time Lapse~

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and he looked around he had no idea where he was. He then looked down to see Anelise cuddled up to his bare chest and bit his lip "what have I done...?" He whispered to himself as he wiggled out of her touch. He scrambles around the room for his cloths. He pulls on his boxers but stops when he hears her sweet voice behind him "Daniel...why don't you stay...you might get to hear me play the piano." He sighs and walks back over to her side and takes her hand "Im sure I can stay just a little longer my love." He kissed her forehead pushing some hair out of her face. "Won't you play your beautiful music for me my lovely little butterfly."  
She smiled sleepily "Of course Daniel." She stood from the bed the sheets falling and reavealing her completly exposed body. She blushed wildly and walked over to her dresser quickly pulling out some underwear and putting them on. Daniel grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to his chest and kissing her cheek. She smiled leaning back into him "M'Lady...I would like to hear you play your music but I have to go very soon." She turned to him "I'll slip on a night gown and we can go to the music room so that you can hear me play." He smiled as she pulled out a lovely white gown with blue trim around it. She turned to him her beautiful gown flowing behind her as she walked to him. Daniel was already dressed in his tailcoat again as she walked over. He offered her his hand and they walked together to the music room. She realeased his hand when they walked into the music room floating over to the piano and settleing on the bench. Daniel stood behind her as she opened the sheet music up to a song titled Bloody Butterfly and began to play. Daniel stood in silence as he listened to each beautifully tragic note. Each different note seemed to speak to him. As she played her fingers glided over the keys floating over them like a butterfly over water gracefully, beautifully, and softly. He listened and watched in awe as each beautiful note was played by her graceful fingers. When the music stopped she stood and turned to him a soft smile on her face as she hugged him burying her face in his chest "Did you enjoy my playing Daniel?" He nodded "Yes my dear I loved your playing. But now I must go." She looked up at him "Will I see you again?" Daniel sighed "Maybe my love." He releases her and starts out the door she looks after him "We will meet again my love." Daniel sighed as he walked out the door "We will see Anelise..."

~To be continued~


End file.
